Le temps qui passe quand tu n'es pas à mes côtés
by L.Q.Fabray001
Summary: Je n'en peu plus de tenir se secret, j'ai bien faillis y passer avec cette collision, j'ignore si elle ressent la même chose mais la vie est trop courte pour avoir ce regret. Plus de cachette, il est temps de jouer cartes sur table. Je t'aime Rachel Berry. -Je ne possède rien de Glee! :) Première Faberry alors soyez constructif plutôt que méchant svp. Reviews appréciés!
1. The car crash

**POV Quinn**

J'ai mal au crâne, c'est incroyable, tout s'est déroulé si rapidement… Je me souviens des tes messages, de la douleur instantanée, de la voix des ambulanciers, mais surtout de tes pleurs dans les corridors de l'hôpital ou ils m'ont emmené. Je ne t'ai jamais vue aussi triste de toute ma vie. Même les boissons froides ne t'on jamais fait verser une seule larme. Même lorsque Finn a rompu avec toi, tu n'as pas autant pleuré. Tout le monde du Glee club essayait de te consoler, mais tu ne voulais rien savoir. J'étais seulement semi-consciente et pourtant j'aurais voulu me lever pour te dire que ce n'était pas ta faute, qu'elle pouvait épouser Finn sans moi… Je sais que tu n'aurais pas voulu entendre le fait que je t'aime. Je te connais trop. Tu l'aimes lui. Je l'ai vu. Peu importe mes efforts, jamais tu ne me regarderas comme tu le regardes.  
Je m'assois dans mon lit en voyant ma mère arriver. Je sais que ça l'attriste de me voir si mal en point, mais je crois que ce qui l'attriste le plus c'est que malgré la douleur, je lui souris. Son visage se décompose en me voyant, encore.

-Salut Quinnie, tu …. As bien dormis?  
-Ça pourrait être pire… Quelqu'un est passé me voir?  
- En fait, non pas aujourd'hui, il y a école pour tes copains donc c'est normal ne t'en fait pas.  
- Oh… Tu … pourrais me donner mon portable s'il te plait? J'aimerais envoyer un message à Rachel pour qu'elle passe après les cours.  
-Bien sûr ma chérie.

Elle me le passe, j'hésite à lui écrire ces quelques lignes. L'accident m'a ouvert les yeux ça a ça de bon au moins…. JE dois au moins essayer. Quoique je devrais peut-être le dire à Santana avant pour qu'elle ne se fâche pas si elle apprend que je suis… enfin amoureuse de Rachel Berry.

**POV Rachel**

Je ne pourrai jamais aller la voir… dans ce lit elle me fend le cœur. Tout est de ma faute. Tout le monde essaie de me faire changer d'idée, mais, je ne tiens pas à te la voir souffrir encore. Finn lui donne déjà la vie dure, tout comme Beth qu'elle ne peut pas avoir. OK non, reprends-toi Rachel, tu ne peux pas sombrer non plus. Elle est forte, plus que tu ne l'es encore. Je prends mes affaires pour aller en cours, Finn me rejoint pour me parler du mariage.

-Alors tu veux qu'on replace la date quand… pour notre mariage je veux dire  
- En fait Finn. Je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à ça. Je.. N'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée que j'ai envoyé Quinn à l'hôpital! Donc nous allons attendre un peu d'accord? Je sais que tu t'inquiètes, mais je n'ai vraiment pas le cœur à la fête quand mon amie se bât pour simplement s'asseoir dans son lit… Toutes ces machines, ces tubes. Ces aiguilles. C'est. C'est horrible ce qui lui arrive.  
- Mais voyons Rachel, je t'aime, tu m'aimes et nous sommes faits pour être ensemble! Nous le ferons tôt au tard de toute façon et tu le sais alors qu'est-ce que ça change que tu ailles la voir avec ta bague au doigt?  
- Je.. Non non c'est non, Finn!

Sur ce j'accélère le pas, comme peut-il penser au mariage alors que Quinn, son premier amour gît dans un lit à l'hôpital, incapable de bouger par ses propres moyens ou presque! Au moment ou j'entre dans la classe, je reçois un message, c'est elle! Au bon sang.

text : « Rachel, j'ai demandé à ma mère d'écrire ces quelques lignes pour moi. J'aimerais en fait que tu passe quand tu auras du temps, juste pour discuter. Je respire par mes propres moyens et je peux m'asseoir avec de l'aide. Je ne serai pas aussi effrayante qu'à mon arrivée ici alors… ne m'évite pas je t'en pris. Au plaisir.  
- Q xxx »

Un sourire se forme sur mon visage à la lecture du mot de Quinn. Cette fille est tellement forte, je savais que j'avais bien fait d'insister pour être amie avec elle. Et puis, tous les super héros ont besoin d'une oreille pour les écouter. De tout ce que j'ai pu accomplir ici à McKinley, c'est de ça dont je suis le plus fière. L'amitié de la fille à l'apparence la plus froide de l'école, mais au cœur des plus solidifiés par la souffrance. Bon, je dois bien lui répondre avant que le cours ne débute.

Text : « C'est malgré ma tristesse profonde que, tout de suite après le Glee club je te rendrai visite. En fait je me sens responsable de ce qui t'arrive Quinn et je m'en veux, par ma faute tu ... ne peux plus utiliser tes jambes alors que tu venais tout juste de réintégrer l'équipe.  
Rachel ton amie? »

**Quinn POV**

Son message me redonne espoir, elle est triste… encore. J'essaierai d'être moins directe alors, question de ne pas l'ébranlée. Je dois maintenant demander à San de passer me voir avant. Elle saura m'aider un peu avec tout ça, parce qu'avec Rachel, il faut être préparée et organiser, autrement tout va foirer. Je demande à ma mère de composer le numéro de San pour moi et de me laisser seule pour lui parler.

San- Salut princesse au bois dormant, comment tu te sens aujourd'hui?  
Quinn- Pas trop mal, même si j'ai des bleus partout sur le corps et des pansements pleins les jambes.  
San- Ça fait plaisir de savoir que la Fabray que je connais soit encore toute là  
Quinn- Justement, parlant d'être là… J'aimerais discuter avec toi de quelque chose d'important. De très important en fait. Quelque chose que je n'ai pas encore fait mais dont je … »  
San- C'est qui?  
Quinn - Quoi? Comment qui?  
San - Berry pas vrai?  
Quinn - Mais je, comment je?  
San - Tu ne croyais quand même pas avoir berné Santana Lopez? *rire* Écoute, personne d'autre que moi ne le sais. Mais je veux d'abord t'entendre sur ce que tu ressens pour elle… question de me faire à l'idée que tu fantasme sur le nain.  
Quinn – Son nom c'est Rachel!  
San- J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut alors *rire à nouveaux*  
Quinn – Donc … quand t'auras fini d'explorer la bouche de Britt avec ta langue tu passeras Lopette  
San- Ne crois pas t'en sortir si facilement parce que tu es dans un lit Fabgay! Aller à ce midi!

Je raccroche pour me reposer, tous ses efforts sont encore difficiles à déployer malgré tout mon vouloir. Ma mère revient et me retire le portable des mains pour le poser sur mon somno alors que je sombre doucement dans un sommeil réparateur.


	2. Friendship restaured

**POV Quinn :**

Je me fais réveiller par le bruit de la porte qui ouvre. J'ai le réflexe de regarder l'heure. 12h, ce doit être Santana. J'essaie de voir le visage de mon visiteur et remarque'il s'agit d'une petite brune portant une jupe, Rachel….

-Je n'ai pas pu attendre à ce soir… je ..

Elle coupe sont discourt pour verser quelques larmes et je ne peux m'empêcher de tendre les bras vers elle pour la consoler.

- Chuut, c'est… Ce n'est rien je suis encore là.

- Une-une chance sinon j'ignore ce que j'aurais fait… tuer une jeune fille... qui plus est mon amie, tu n'imagines pas à quel point je me suis fait du souci, quand on m'a dit ce qui t'était arrivé... j'ai paniqué! Je ne supportais pas en plus de te voir inconsciente, avec tout… ce sang partout, une vision de l'horreur crois-moi Quinn. Et puis Finn qui ne faisait que dire que tu serais OK alors que tu n'es pas OK! *pleure*  
- hey hey, du calme, je ne vais nulle part et puis ce n'est pas ta faute

Je ressers l'étreinte, un peu pour me consoler aussi du fait qu'elle ne l'a pas épousé et que j'ai encore ma chance. Du moins, jusqu'à preuve du contraire.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai réussi à venir d'ailleurs...Je crois que c'es en partie grâce à la description de te situation. Ça m'a rassuré de savoir que le le…

sa voix s'affaiblit.

- Le tube dans ta gorge n'est. Plus là.

- Arrête de te torturer, je vais m'en remettre. Raconte-moi plutôt comment ça va avec Finn, ensuite je te dirai pourquoi je t'ai fait venir.

-En fait… je sais qu'il est plutôt déçu que je ne choisisse pas de nouvelle date, mais sinon, je crois qu'il ne va aussi mal que moi.

Ce regard triste… Ça me tue de la voir comme ça, mais je ne serais pas utile si je pleurais avec elle, le mieux c'est de rester forte.

-Alors tu me dis pourquoi tu voulais me voir? Parce que tu sais que je ne peux pas supporter les surprises et/ou attentes! Surtout quand j'ai failli te perdre... Je dois contenir toutes les questions qui me viennent à l'esprit en même temps sinon tu vas encore me trouver ennuyant si ce n'est pas déjà fait en faite…

- En fait, j'ai réalisé beaucoup de choses en très peu de temps avec cet accident, QUI N'EST PAS TA FAUTE. J'ai compris que certaines personnes comptent plus que je le croyais à mes yeux, dont toi. Non tu ne m'ennuies pas, au contraire ça me change les idées de voir quelqu'un qui ne peut s'empêcher de parler et de dire ce qu'elle ressent. Ici tout le monde est émotif en me voyant et peu rassurant. Tout le contraire de toi. Je ne te cacherai pas que je suis rassurée de savoir que tu réfléchis avant de reprendre une date pour ton mariage. J'aimerais passer plus de temps avec ceux que j'aime, j'ignore si tu comprends ou je veux en venir?

- Enfin, je crois oui? Tu veux passer du temps avec tes amis, c'est génial.

**POV Rachel : **

Si tu savais… Si au moins tu savais. J'ai réfléchi aussi, mon cœur s'est serré juste à la pensée que peut-être je te considère plus qu'une simple amie. Santana m'a fait réfléchir là-dessus. Au début elle n'arrêtait pas de dire que tu ne viendrais puis, au moment où les médecins ont appelé sur son portable et qu'elle me l'a dit, une partie de moi n'y croyait pas. Une partie de moi espérait toujours en fait que tu viennes tout chambouler ici. Puis aussi, il y a eu ce terrible moment ou je me suis trouvée égoïste de vouloir que tu l'ai fait alors que tu venais peut-être de mourir. Mourir, toi la si forte Quinn Fabray, je ne m'en serais jamais remis ça, au moins je le sais. J'ai fait l'idiote en ne t'écoutant pas mais tout comme toi, je suis bien trop fière pour dire que tu avais raison. Alors, en attendant de savoir ce que je ressens vraiment, rien ne me ferait plus plaisir de te voir sourire à nouveau… Je sais que derrière ton masque tu souffres, mais je ne peux rien faire malheureusement. Le pire c'est de savoir que tu ne veux pas me le dire, en même temps je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas le dire, c'est moi qui t'ai mise dans cet état…

Je prends sa main pour la serrer de peur qu'elle ne se ramollisse comme au moment où ils l'ont rapporté de la route.

-Quinn, ton… soluté, à l'intérieur de ton coude… Tu ne devrais pas fléchir le bras.  
- Oh, eumm merde je l'ai cassé

Elle ne panique même pas… J'appuie sur la cloche pour faire venir une infirmière. Celle-ci arrive en trombe, croyant un nouvel arrêt cardiaque de ta part.

-Rachel ne pleure pas, c'est moi qui ai une aiguille brisée dans le bras. J'ai pas mal ça va.  
- Désolée.

Elle sourit pendant que l'infirmière appelle un médecin pour lui retirer la partie enfouie dans son bras et elle dit avec fierté :

-J'ai réussi à faire taire Rachel Berry sans lui lancer quoi que ce soit?

Je rougis à la remarque et souris légèrement en essuyant mes larmes.

**POV Finn :**

Elle a refusé de venir chez moi ce soir, je crois que je l'ai effrayé avec toutes mes questions. Je devrais lui laisser du temps, du temps pour digérer tout ça, après tout, pour des raisons que j'ignore, elle est attachée à Quinn. Quinn, pour le moment, le lui rend plutôt bien je dois l'admettre. De toute manière, si je veux passer ma vie avec elle je peux bien lui laisser des moments avec Quinn. Je crois que c'est ça aimer. Il faut faire confiance à celle qu'on aime même si ça parait difficile à première vue. Je regarde encore la photo d'elle et moi posée sur mon bureau. Je l'aime tellement. Je devrais en profiter pour passer un peu de temps avec Puck dans ces moments-là, comme ça nos fréquentations seraient synchronisées! Oui, excellente idée!

-Tu penses à elle?

Kurt est entré dans ma chambre avec les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Je le regarde pendant quelques secondes puis tente une réponse :

-Oui, je ne peux m'empêcher, je sais que je la pousse un peu trop depuis quelque temps. Je n'aime pas la voir triste, tu sais.  
-Je sais, je te vois la regarder quand on fait mention du nom de Quinn.  
-J'ai pris une décision à ce sujet, je vais lui laisser de l'espace, agir en homme mature pour elle, je crois que ça l'aiderait.  
-Tu réfléchis bien alors.

Il disparait au même instant, me laissant à mes pensées.


	3. When love takes you

**POV Quinn : **

Depuis qu'elle est partie, je réfléchis. Je réfléchis à la bonne manière de lui expliquer toutes ces années de souffrances que je lui ai infligées. Moi-même jusqu'à tout récemment je ne comprenais pas. C'est déroutant de ressentir autant de chose en présence de quelqu'un. Pire quand il s'agit d'une fille alors que je suis Catholique et que pour cette raison, ce que je ressentais étais mal. Je me sentais mauvaise, comme si j'étais au même tournant qu'un meurtrier. Dans ma tête c'était inadmissible. Je me souviens du moment où j'ai voulu simplement vérifier dans la Bible…

_**- Flashback –**_

_Je revenais de la pratique de cheerleader, cette journée là rien n'allait correctement. Ma voiture était brisée, j'étais en retard à tout ce que je devais faire et en plus je l'ai vue, elle en mini jupe. Rien pour m'aider en fait. Pendant le cours de bio je me suis surprise à l'examiner, pas comme je le faisais habituellement. En réfléchissant à ce que j'étais en train de faire, j'ai paniquée. En rentrant, à pied bien sûr…, ma mère m'a dit bonjour comme d'habitude et je suis montée à l'étage pour retrouver ma Bible. Je l'ai ouverte puis j'ai cherché le passage que je désirais intérieurement ne pas voir. « Tu n'auras point de relation avec un homme comme tu en as avec une femme » En d'autres termes : Fabray tu vas tout droit en enfer. Au même moment ma mère cria mon nom pour me faire descendre afin de prendre le repas avec elle. Comme à l'habitude, elle se sentait seule quand mon père était à l'extérieur. Surtout qu'il n'est pas l'homme le plus sentimental du monde. Ce n'est pas qu'il détestait parler, mais plutôt qu'il ne voulait pas écouter. Chose des plus importantes dans tout genre de relation…. _

_**- Fin du flashback –**_

Depuis ce soir là, j'ai pris la décision de ne plus laisser cette situation se reproduire. J'ai donc prise les méthodes fortes, les insultes, rien de mieux pour se distancer de quelqu'un qu'on ne veut pas avoir plus près non? J'étais vraiment stupide oui… Plus je l'insultais, plus j'avais l'impression de m'insulter moi. Contrairement à ce que je pensais, ça n'a vraiment pas fonctionné. Au contraire, tout à mal tourné. Finn aussi la regardait. Lui avait le droit, moi non. Je n'étais qu'une fille. Ça m'a mise plus en colère encore contre moi-même. Sans compter qu'il ne me regardait plus du tout. Un soir, ou je devais faire un travail d'équipe avec Noah et que la pratique de cheerleader avait été un désastre, j'ai fléchis. J'ai tout laissé tomber mes barrières, mes appréhendions, mes peurs et surtout, j'ai relâché la colère qui m'habitait. La colère contre moi, pas contre elle. Depuis ce soir ou j'ai fait la plus grosse erreur de ma vie et en même temps celle qui m'a sauvé de cette autodestruction, mon masque était percé à vif.

Je réfléchis à tout ça, encore aujourd'hui oui. Au même moment, j'entends des pas dans le corridor. Des pas déterminés. Je paris 10$ que c'est Santana…

-Alors, u fait encore ta tête de merlan frit? Tu sais que ta médication est beaucoup moins forte au moins?

Elle sourit, elle s'est ennuyée de moi ça se voit.

-Approche au lieu de faire des blagues de merde. Je savais que tu pouvais ne pas te passer de moi.

Elle me prend dans ses bras. Ça fait du bien.

-Alors tu as un plan pour charmer ton nain?  
-RACHEL, son nom c'est RA-CHEL. Essaie de t'en souvenir à l'avenir Satan. Même si c'est vraiment difficile d'utiliser ta cervelle usagée acheté dans une vente de garage.

Elle sourit et ne réplique pas, étonnant!

- Je vais faire comme si t'avais rien dit, on va faire comme si c'était tes médocs. Mais par contre, toi t'es sévère atteinte par l'amour. Faut vraiment que tu fasses quelque chose d'ailleurs. Tu dois bien avoir un plan parce qu'autrement tu ne m'aurais pas appelée.  
-Bon point, mais tu ne dois pas en parler, même pas à Britt, je sais que tu en es dingue, mais là n'est pas la question. Rachel adore les commérages et s'approvisionne de tout le monde. Je veux agir dans l'inconnue. Je dois être meilleure que Finn, je sais ce que tu penses… On est d'accord sur le fait qu'il n'a pas fait trop fort jusqu'à maintenant alors que Rachel ADORE le drame, l'expression et le cliché.  
-Claire comme de l'eau Fabray. Ou, quand, comment et avec qui?

-Ou et quand? Je ne sais pas encore, mais pour ta troisième question, avec tout mon cœur, je sais ça à l'air débile comme ça, mais je sais être romantique. Je vais commencer avec quelque chose de traditionnel pour ne pas l'effrayer, puis je vais aller plus vers ce qui la rend si spéciale à mes yeux. Juste d'y penser je me sens forte, ça fait beaucoup de bien de planifier ça.  
-Je sais, c'est comme mettre la pâté à Manboobs.  
-Exactement!

**POV Rachel :**

Bon, elle m'a demandé de retourner la voir demain, mais comment je fais pour patienter moi?! Je suis Rachel Berry, on ne me fait pas attendre, surtout pas elle! Quinn… c'Est Quinn! Il faut que je lui parle au moins ce soir, autrement je vais mourir. On n'a même pas discuté de ma part dans sa condition…. Elle n'a même pas dit si elle pourrait sortir. Cette pensé m'attriste. Peut-être qu'elle ne me fait plus confiance! On mon dieu. Non ne pense pas ça Rachel. Elle te l'a dit, elle tient à toi.

-Chaton?! C'est l'heure de manger, tu finiras tes devoirs plus tard d'accord?  
-Oui papa H.

Je soupir, ce n'est pas un devoir, c'est une NÉCÉSSITÉ!

-Alors, comment va Quinn? Tu es allée la voir je crois.  
-Elle va beaucoup mieux si tu veux mon avis. Oh papa j'ai tellement eux peur de l'avoir tué.

Les larmes me viennent instantanément.

-Je sais chaton, Finn lui? Il prend ça comment?  
-J'ai même pas envie de le savoir.  
-En quelque sorte moi et papa L avions raison pas vrai?  
-Raison pour quoi?  
-Tu n'es pas sûre qu'il soit le bon. Autrement tu en aurais discuté avec lui non? Prend moi et papa L, je n'aurais jamais été capable de ne pas lui parler de ça. Pour être franc avec toi, je crois même que nous devrions faire le point en famille de tout ça.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, je fais signe que oui. Oui je veux remettre mon idée en question.


	4. Love with a capital letter

**Alors comme plusieurs l'on demandé, ce chapitre est plus long! Merci à tous ceux qui ont prit le temps de me faire part de leurs impressions, en espérant que celui-ci soit à la hauteur de vos attente! Bonne lecture à tous!  
**

* * *

**Le lendemain matin**

POV Quinn :

En me réveillant. Je peux utiliser mon bras droit aisément, c'est utile pour visionner les photos de mon portable. Celles ou Rachel et moi sommes ensemble sont mes préférées. Elle est tellement jolie, son corps est parfait, mais elle n'en voit rien. Normal, j'ai passé beaucoup de temps à lui dire le contraire… un peu à la manière des petits garçons dans la cours d'école qui disent aux jolies filles qu'elles sont laides simplement pour ne pas laisser paraître qu'ils les aiment bien en fait. Je me sens stupide. Stupide de ne pas avoir agit avant même si en même temps j'en ai souffert aussi et que pour moi ce n'est pas terminé. Soudain, une idée me travers l'esprit. Et si j'agissais incognito? C'est un début et ça me donnerait du courage, de toute façon je tiens à profiter du temps que j'ai devant moi pour lui prouver que je ne suis pas qu'une fille au regard froid et sans amour. D'accord, alors je dois appeler la fleuriste, j'ai suffisamment d'argent de poche pour le faire.

Je prends mon temps pour expliquer en détail à la femme à l'autre bout du fil ce que je veux même si elle a l'air un peu… lente de compréhension. Je veux que le bouquet comprenne des roses bleues. Si je me souviens bien ça signifie, mystère, l'atteinte de l'impossible, la patience, l'espoir éternel ou la pureté d'un amour impossible. En espérant que ça lui donne un indice de qui les lui envoie. Finn ne fait que lui offrir une rose rouge à la fois… Il n'explore ni ne fait de recherche pour elle. Aussi, je crois que des chocolats végétaliens lui feraient plaisir, mais pour ça par contre, je dois gouter. Je n'ai pas envie de lui envoyer autre chose que les meilleurs chocolats végétaliens qui soient. Je crois que c'est un bon début. Juste en réfléchissant à ça, je sais comment je vais lui faire ma demande officiellement. Mais ça, je le garde pour plus tard. En attendant, je dois mettre Santana au courant de ça. Puis qui sait elle pourrait se révélée utile le temps que je puisse quitter l'hôpital en fauteuil.

**POV Rachel :**

Des roses. Pas n'importe quelle couleur. Des bleues. Qui peut bien m'envoyer ça? Moi Rachel Berry la « looseuse ». Finn ne fait plus rien depuis un moment pour me convaincre de choisir une autre date. Est-ce que…non, il ne connait rien aux fleurs et sinon il n'aurait pas choisi des fleurs qui symbolisent la pureté d'un amour impossible! Aucun indice, rien. Le livreur est arrivé en plein cours pour me les donner donc celui qui me les a envoyés connait mon horaire. Je relis mon nom sur le petit carton accroché au bouquet. Visiblement ce garçon a beaucoup de moyens, des roses… c'est cher quoi ce n'est pas donné! J'ignore ce que je dois faire maintenant. Le dire à Finn? Non, il va se mettre en colère. À Kurt? C'est déjà mieux.

Réflexion faite, je me dirige vers le casier de Kurt, les fleurs sont restées dans mon casier, pas besoin d'attirer l'attention davantage, les gens sont déjà terriblement jaloux de moi! Je les comprends aussi, mais bon.

-Tu m'as l'air pensive, un problème?  
-En fait, pas un PROBLÈME, mais…  
-raconte-moi alors.

Il sourit, je crois qu'il a deviné que c'était côté cœur.

-On peu le faire en … privé privé?  
-Eumm oui, mais faudra m'expliquer ce qu'est le privé privé!  
-Ahah très drôle.

Je lui montre discrètement les fleurs soigneusement rangées dans mon casier.

-WOW, plus gros de près que de loin… je veux dire, je ne savais même pas que des roses bleues existaient?  
-En faite certaines ont quelques pigments, mais elles sont nourries avec de l'eau colorée dont la teinte très bleue. Mais là n'est pas la question et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.  
-Oui, désolé. De qui elles sont?  
-C'est-ce que j'aimerais savoir… seulement je n'ai pratiquement pas d'indice.  
-Ouai, bah au moins ce n'est pas Finn, Il n'a pas les moyens d'un aussi gros bouquet ça je peux te l'assurer!  
-Oui, mais qui d'autre veux de moi? Et si au contraire c'était une erreur?  
-Non, le livreur savait quoi faire. Il a suivi des directives claires.

Je soupire intérieurement. Il va falloir d'autres présents avant de cerner de qui il s'agit. Autrement... je me réduis à plusieurs intellectuels, riches? C'est que l'école en compte plusieurs…

**POV Santana :**

Ahhh Fabray. Tu aurais au moins pu attendre une journée non? Là elle va nous emmerder avec ça au Glee club! Je vais devoir apporter des bouchons comme ça j'aurai la paix! Santa Madre de Dios que j'apprécie quand elle ne parle pas! Je dois avouer que les fleurs par contre, sont jolies. Tu la mérites plus que Manboobs ça c'est claire. Reste que je vais te donner un coup de main pour lui brouiller les pistes si tu en as besoin, autrement Berry va avoir ça trop facile!

Je prends mon portable question de l'embêter un peu.  
Text : « Alors Fabray t'es devenue jardinière maintenant? Snixx ;) »  
Test : « Mmmmm, ça dépend, si tu m'attribues de belles fleurs bleues, non? Et puis décroche-moi ce sourire de « je savais » je ne le vois même pas et il m'énerve. Puis, est-ce que Rachel l'aime? D : Q. »  
Text : « Elle semble un peu paniquée, mais je ne suis pas sûre que ça lui déplaise l'idée d'un admirateur secret tu vois le genre? Elle en a parlé à Porcelaine, mais rien de plus pour le moment. Pas suffisamment d'indices de ta part pour qu'elle se doute ;) Snixx »

**POV Quinn :**

Je mets mes écouteurs et fais débuter la chanson. Old fashioned, j'adore cette chanson alors je la fais jouer quand elle me manque trop. Cette chanson me décrit bien, je ne tombe pas amoureuse pour subvenir à mes besoins physiques, je tombe amoureuse parce que je veux trouver la personne qui fasse battre mon cœur tous les jours de ma vie. Je sais, j'ai seulement 17 ans, mais après avoir vu mes parents, j'ai compris qu'on ne rigole pas avec les mots « passer le reste de sa vie avec quelqu'un et peut-être même plus ». J'ai découvert cette chanson en écoutant Grey's anatomy. Dans cet épisode, la chanson sert pour une danse entre deux fraichement mariées. J'ai adoré l'idée. Ce jour la je me suis construite une play liste pour contenter mes envies de la prendre dans mes bras, de la sentir contre moi tout doucement endormit. Pour me rappeler que l'amour est plus fort que tout et que je dois simplement attendre mon tour. C'est difficile, c'est pénible même, mais si je suis capable d'attendre autant malgré la douleur, c'est que jamais je ne la laisserai tomber, peu importe les embuches que nous rencontrons. Alors je patiente avec les larmes aux yeux. Je me souviens du soir du moment où elle a raconté la vérité à Finn à propos de ma grossesse.

_-__**Flash back-**_

_Je suis retournée chez Noah le cœur gros, mais libéré. J'ai posé une main sur mon ventre et je me suis couchée tôt pour avoir la paix. Je me sentais seule et indésirable. Plus du tout jolie, rien de ce que j'étais avant le bébé. À cet instant, je me suis remémoré ses paroles au moment du bal ou je l'ai giflée. « Tu es la plus jolie fille que je connaisse et tu es aussi beaucoup plus que jolie » une larme est descendue du coin de mon œil pour parcourir la surface de ma joue. Ce soir-là j'ai su qu'elle me faisait du bien. Que s'était plus qu'une simple attirance même si j'ignorais la portée de ce que je ressentais, je faisais le premier pas vers l'acceptation. _

_**-Fin du flash-back-**_

Le médecin est passé me voir il y a quelques minutes et a déclaré que si je continuais de démontrer autant de progrès, j'allais pouvoir sortir bientôt. Je ne tenais plus en place malgré que je ne sens plus du tout mes jambes. C'est une drôle de sensation d'ailleurs. J'imagine que je vais me faire de meilleurs abdos et biceps, qui sait!

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher dans des moments comme celui-ci, de me demander si elle pense à moi. Elle est si attentionnée pour tout le monde. Elle est même venue me voir alors qu'elle est persuadée être la cause de ma condition. Ce doit être horrible de s'infliger autant de fautes. Je crois que ce serait bien si j'arrivais à lui faire entendre raison à ce sujet d'ailleurs, elle ne m'a pas forcée à prendre mon portable pour lui répondre! Ceci dit, dès ma sortie d'hôpital j'irai lui acheter des chocolats. Oh et pourquoi pas un coffret des films de Barbara? Les idées ne manquent pas faut croire! Quoique je ne devrais pas trop repousser le moment de lui écrire un petit quelque chose… Plus tard. Je dois respecter un échéancier. Me concentrer sur les détails.

**POV Rachel :**

Ce soir, je me couche tôt, je regarde encore mes fleurs maintenant dans un vase avec de l'eau. Elles sont magnifiques y a pas à dire.

-Mais qui vous envoient?

C'est en repassant la journée dans ma tête que je m'endors, épuisée de toutes ces émotions. Parce que j'ai beau être une actrice hors pair, même les meilleures doivent se reposer pour être au top de ma forme demain et chanter merveilleusement demain au Glee club parce que tout le monde ne s'attend à rien d'autre que l'excellence de ma part! C'est normal aussi, je porte le nom de Barbara.

-Bonne nuit Quinn, dors bien.

**POV narrateur :**

La semaine se déroule de la même manière dont elle avait commencé. Quinn pu sortir le vendredi. Ce jour-là, avant de ce présenter à l'école, elle acheta les chocolats comme prévu puis se présenta au premier cours du matin.

**POV Quinn : **

Je roule dans les couloirs à sa recherche, j'ai besoin de lui faire cette surprise. Je la vois enfin après quelques minutes au travers des gens. Elle parle avec Finn.

-Rachel!

Elle se retourne, dans ma tête c'est au ralenti, ses longs cheveux bruns flottent doucement autour d'elle. Je sais, je souris à la vue de ce spectacle que j'ai moi-même provoqué. Je m'efforce de ne pas fixer ses lèvres qui ont l'air si tendre, doux et agréable au gout. Fabray ressaisi toi!

-Quinn!

Sa voix est chargée d'émotion, encore. Elle est pourtant passée me voir i peine quelque temps.

-Oh Quinn je suis tellement désolée.  
-Rachel, je vais bien, je t'assure.  
-Mais c'est de ma faute… le fauteuil…_  
_-Rachel, je t'assure que je n'ai jamais été aussi bien de toute ma vie.

Elle ne peut pas comprend. Du moins pas encore. J'aurais vraiment envie de lui dire pourquoi, de lui dire qu'enfin, j'accepte que j'aie des sentiments pour elle. Que j'ai compris la leçon que la vie m'a apprise au travers de tous mes problèmes. Mais ça, elle le saura que plus tard quand j'aurai terminé ma démarche pour conquérir son cœur. Elle reste sans voix à mon commentaire.

Plus tard au Glee club, j'ai dû chanter avec Joe "I'm saving all my love for you". Je l'ai regardé quelques fois au long de cette chanson que j'aurais voulu lui chanter à elle et personne d'autre. Ses lèvres me tentent tellement. Elles me donnent soif de la gouter. Seule la distance me retient en ce moment en toute honnêteté. Il me reste encore quelques efforts avant de pour la prendre dans mes bras : la physio. Il faut croire que la chaleur de son corps me ferait traverser des océans à la nage, poursuivie par des requins affamés qui n'ont rien mangé depuis trois semaines. La physio… ma mère n'aura pas le temps de m'y emmener et je ne veux pas embêter Rachel avec ça. Je demanderai à Joe, même si j'ai peur de passer du temps avec pour ne pas lui faire de faux espoirs…

…

Physio terminée, une bonne douche m'attend. Enfin je crois que je réussis à faire comprendre à Rachel que ce n'est pas sa faute. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que peut-être, un jour en rentrant de travailler, elle m'accueillera, ou même l'opposée, j'adorerais l'accueillir avec un bon repas chaud, l'embrasser tendrement en lui retirant son manteau. Prendre une douche avec elle après le repas puis qui sait… plus ensuite? Pas que je censure mon esprit, mais… vaut mieux ne pas m'imaginer la fille que j'aime nue ça deviendrait impossible de garder le secret. Déjà, je dors avec des coussins que je peux serrer contre moi, le tout fait à peu près sa taille. Je rêve que ce soit elle là dans mes bras. Respirer l'odeur de lavande dans ses cheveux fraîchement lavés, caresser la douceur de la peau de son bras à demi-découvert par les draps, eux aussi tous propres. La peine-ombre de la chambre créant la proximité maximale possible entre nous, mon cœur si près du sien. Bercées toutes les deux par le sommeil qui vient nous prendre tranquillement. Nous réveiller en cuillère le lendemain, mon visage enfoui dans sa douce chevelure.

Bon suffit les rêves, il est temps d'aller me reposer, j'ai beau vouloir être sa princesse charmante, sans énergie je ne peu pas grand-chose. C'est avec l'aide de ma mère que je me mets au lit après la douche.

-Quinnie, tu es sûre de vouloir dormir ici? Tu sais tu peu dormir dans mon lit et moi ici.  
-Je t'aime maman. Je vais bien, c'est rien je souffre pas.  
- Quinnie, tu as subi trop en peu de temps. La plus grande partie de celles-ci sont de ma faute ma chérie. Tu as eu un enfant, parce que j'ai refusé de t'accorder du temps et de te parler des contraceptifs, tu t'es fait mettre dehors de la maison par ma faute parce que je n'ai pas été en mesure de m'affirmer devant lui. Je savais de par les nombreux tests de grossesse que j'ai vu dans les poubelles. J'ai longtemps manqué à mes devoirs de mère, mais ne m'empêche pas de m'en faire en ce moment pour ma fille, mon bébé.

Les larmes ont envahi les yeux de ma mère. Je n'ai rien pu faire d'autre que de tendre les bras en silence. Je pleure avec elle, toujours en silence.

-Je t'aime Quinn, je suis tellement désolée.  
-Je t'aime aussi maman. Si... si tu le veux, on pouvait dormir dans ton lit?  
-Oui ma chérie, tu tu veux que je t'aide?  
-Si ça ne te dérange pas seulement.  
-Jamais

Ce soir je vais bien dormir. Je le sais parce qu'en 17 ans, c'est la première fois que j'ai droit de dormir dans les bras de ma mère.


	5. Love is not gone

**POV Quinn :**  
L'espoir m'est bénéfique. Depuis déjà quelques semaines, je séduis Rachel par l'intermédiaire de l'anonymat. Santana m'aide un peu, mais je planifie toutes les choses que je lui envoie. Elle déteste ne pas savoir, mais moi ça me fait bien plaisir. Je sais que l'attente augmente le bonheur, donc j'ai plus de chance de lui plaire si je la fais attendre.

Le bal de finissants approche à grands pas, ce sera aussi la fin de l'anonymat de mes attentions pour Rachel. Après les fleurs, les mots doux et les douceurs, je ne peux toujours pas m'empêcher de la regarder et d'apprécier ce que personne d'autre ne voit. J'aime l'intensité qu'elle met dans tout ce qu'elle fait. J'ai parfois de la difficulté à la suivre tellement elle a de l'énergie, moi qui suis posée, ça contraste. Joe semble vouloir se rapprocher de moi, malheureusement pour lui, je suis déjà dingue de quelqu'un. Ses grands yeux bruns pleins de joie sont en quelque sorte ma kryptonite. Finn ne semble rien remarquer, ce qui me laisse un peu d'espace pour me rapprocher d'elle d'abord en tant qu'amie, parce qu'on ne s'improvise pas amoureuses, il faut du temps pour ça.

_- Flashback -_

_La voilà, assise aux côtés de son géant aux tétons. Ça ne me fait rien, parce qu'en fait, si on remarque bien, il n'a pas vraiment tout de l'homme le plus viril du monde… Je prends place d'Artie, qui me sourit. C'est quelqu'un de bien quand même maintenant que je le connais davantage. J'ai peine à ne pas me retourner lorsqu'elle discute avec Finn de leur « destiné ». Lui ne comprend pas tout non plus… Depuis que j'ai pris cette initiative, mes nuits sont longues. Je sais pertinemment que je pourrais avoir qui je veux de cette école, sauf que c'est elle que je veux. Pas un banal gars qui désire avoir la chance de m'aimer, je veux pouvoir aimer aussi. Je veux que la personne avec qui je partagerai peut-être ma vie apprécie les attentions que j'ai pour elle. Oui, mes nuits sont longues. Je dors désormais seule dans ma chambre et ma mère a placé des coussins derrière moi pour m'empêcher de tomber durant la nuit. La nuit, ils me rappellent que si je persévère, ce sera Rachel qui les remplacera. Un jour, j'aurai droit à une seconde chance, un jour je ne serai plus seule. Quand j'ai peur, quand j'ai mal aux bras, je regarde son sourire et tout passe. _

_Sa main sur la mienne me sort de mes pensées._

_-Quinn, ça va?_

_Elle fait cette tête trop adorable._

_-Eumm oui, désolée, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. _

_- Oh, et qu'est-ce qui demande tant d'attention? Si je peux demander bien sûr, parce que je sais que ce n'est pas très bien de poser ce genre de question pour mettre les gens mal à l'aise, mais.._

_Je la coupe._

_-Non, ça ne me dérange pas, je pensais à la fin d'année._

_- Oh Quinn, je …._

_J'ai réussi à la faire taire? Je souris intérieurement à cette pensée._

_-Ce n'est rien, je…. Trouverait bien une façon de ne pas gêner les gens sur la piste de danse si c'est ce que tu voulais dire._

_Je souris pour lui indiquer que c'est une blague._

_-Arrête! J'ai crû que tu étais sérieuse!_

_-Tu allais finir par t'excuser encore une fois alors que ce n'est pas de ta faute, alors je t'ai trouvé une porte de sortie._

_- Fin du flashback-_

Très bien… Finalement je me fais une mauvaise idée de l'amour. J'ai compris, je suis naïve. J'étais persuadée que mon charme suffirait à la faire tomber pour moi. J'avais tout faux apparemment. Cette sensation je la connais trop bien. Cette sensation d'être dehors, en train de regarder la personne qu'on aime, dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre. D'avoir tout essayé. De l'attendre sous la pluie avec des fleurs qui commence à se fatiguer elles aussi, tellement la situation est triste. J'aurais préféré qu'elle ne me dise jamais ces mots-là… Ces mots m'ont transpercé le cœur, celui que je cache au fond de mon être. Je lui ai même souri pour la rassurée que j'allasse bien. En revenant chez moi, j'ai pleuré autant qu'il m'était possible de le faire. Je croyais qu'elle, elle pourrait me laisser l'aimer. La fin des histoires n'est pas toujours heureuse comme dans les contes pourenfants…

_- Flashback -_

_Je l'ai invitée au spa .les idées se bousculent dans ma tête. J'aimerais tellement avoir des enfants avec elle, et et aussi une grande maison, un chien et un poisson. Le reste, peu importe quel boulot je fais… Rien ne m'importe plus que de la rendre heureuse. Pourquoi? Parce que je suis dingue d'elle. Nous avons 20 ans, l'avenir est à notre portée._

_-Alors comment tu trouves l'endroit?_

_Elle me regarde, les yeux brillants._

_-Magnifique!_

_- Allons-nous changer, par ici._

_Elle me suit, nous discutons quelques minutes. J'essaie de lui faire voir, de lui donner des pistes._

_-Mais Quinn…._

_-Oui?_

_-Tu n'es pas…_

_-Pas quoi?_

_-Pas gay, tu es jolie, tu es sortie avec de beaux garçons…_

_-Eum, enfin…_

_-Quinn! Arrête tu n'es pas drôles._

_Elle se couvre, elle a peur, je panique._

_-Rachel, attend, je… Je vais te faire de mal voyons._

_La peine dans ma voix est impossible à cacher._

_-Quinn je.. je…_

_Les larmes coulent sur mes joues._

_- Donne-moi au moins une chance._

_-Quinn… Ne pleure pas…_

_J'essaie de sourire pour ne pas lui donner l'impression qu'elle me fait de la peine. Ça la déprime toujours et je ne veux pas lui donner plus d'ennuis._

_-Quinn, on est amies, pas copines dans ce sens-là… On est trop différentes, ça ne fonctionnera pas. En plus tu es tellement parfaite, tu dois être avec un garçon aussi parfait qui pourra te faire des enfants lui. Pas moi…_

_Je n'entends plus ce qu'elle me dit. J'ai presque la sensation que la douleur dans mon cœur provient d'une lame qu'on aurait enfoncée dedans et que le sang s'écoulerait de ma plaie béante._

_-Ce n'est… rien, je… ce n'est rien._

_Je ramasse mes affaires, je ne peu pas rester. J'en ai assez entendu. Je sais que j'ai lâché à la première fois qu'elle me repousse, mais c'est Rachel, je ne peux pas l'importuner avec ce que je vis ou revenir avec ça une autre fois. J'ai échoué. _

_- Fin du flashback –_

Je lui ai même promis d'être tout pour elle, rien à y faire. Nous sommes sorties deux fois ensemble, sans succès. À chaque fois elle me dit que je suis trop parfaite. Au final, tout le monde dit la même chose. C'est faux pourtant. Je vais finir par désespérer de trouver l'amour…Enfin, plutôt quelqu'un qui me laisse l'aimer. Depuis cette fois. J'ai réessayé avec des hommes… Rien à y faire, je n'arrive pas à les aimer comme je le devrais, comme j'aime Rachel. Elle me conseille toujours de sortir avec un de mes collègues qui essaient de sortir avec moi. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'un homme photographe me le demande. Le problème c'est que je ne les désire pas. Pas comme elle. J'ai tout essayé. Les bruns, les blonds, les grands, les petits… Elle ne comprend pas qu'il n'y aura qu'elle qui restera dans mon cœur. Que son sourire qui gravera ma mémoire à jamais. Elle a réussi à sortir avec un homme pour tomber amoureuse d'une autre femme pourtant… Cette femme ce n'est pas moi.


	6. Back on the love road

POV Quinn :

Santana me trouve stupide de continuer à attendre Rachel après tout ce temps. Elle a peut-être raison. Rachel est amoureuse d'elle et pas de moi. Je ne suis plus une gamine, j'ai 23 ans et des études géniales. Il serait peut-être temps d'essayer autre chose, de laisser la chance à quelqu'un d'autre de m'avoir dans sa vie. Parce que oui, c'est une chance un point c'est tout.

POV Rachel :

Je l'aime, ça me tue. Le problème c'Est qu'on est trop différentes! Elle adore le bacon, je suis végétalienne, elle n'aime pas les comédies musicales, je ne peux vivre sans. Je suis juive, elle est catholique. TOUT nous oppose! Une relation doit partir d'au moins un point en commun!

POV Quinn :

Plusieurs jeunes mâles se bousculent pour sortir avec moi… il doit bien y en avoir qui ne me dégoute pas? Oui, ça va me changer les idées, ça fait longtemps que j'attends qu'elle m'aime, je dois changer d'air. Puis… ça plairait bien à San si j'arrêtais de tourner autour de sa copine… Probablement aussi à ma mère qui n'arrête pas de me demander quand j'aurai un copain. Non, elle ne sait pas pour Rachel parce que j'aurais eux l'air de quoi? Maman, j'aimerais te dire que je suis amoureuse d'une fille qui ne m'aime pas? Non, je suis trop fière pour ça. Côté études, j'ai d'abord fait une certification en art visuel pour ensuite poursuivre en photographies. Comme ça j'ai plus de chance d'être prise par un grand magazine tôt. Très rapidement après ma première année, j'ai rejoint les cheerleaders de YALE. J'ai toujours de bonnes notes et sur mes heures de diner je m'éloigne des autres.

Quelqu'un frappe à ma porte. Pourtant ma colocataire a ses propres clés… J'ouvre.

Quinn… je.. bonjour.

Eumm Finn? Tu.. entre, ne reste pas là voyons.

Merci.

Il entre, il a l'air embarrassé.

Que puis-je faire pour toi?

Je, en fait je passais dans le coin et je me suis dis que ce serait bien de te rendre visite après tout ce temps.

Eum oui c'est apprécié crois moi. Tu as soif?

Eum un peu, mais tu n'as pas de…

Oui, j'ai un mini frigo en fait. Cadeaux de Noel de ma mère. C'est rudement utile ici.

Mes mots sont tristes en faisant allusion à ma mère. Ma famille, unie, me manque.

J'imagine, j'ai toujours voulu en avoir aussi.

Il sourit, un rien le rend heureux depuis qu'il a rejoint les forces d'armée. Je souris aussi. Ça me fait du bien de voir quelqu'un me sourire. La solitude est un isolant imperméable aux sourires, mais aussi la solution à ma souffrance. Ma grossesse, ma perte d'une famille unie, la perte de mon premier amour, la perte de ma fille, l'accident, l'impossibilité d'avoir Rachel… Je ne cacherai pas que je préfère m'accrocher à l'idée que je me fais de mon avenir.

Tu veux quoi? J'ai du jus d'orange, du jus de fruits et eumm du lait.

Je ris en énonçant le dernier choix. Lui aussi

Le jus de fruits me va très bien Quinn.

Alors, comment ça va dans… dans l'armée?

Bien, relativement bien même si c'est plus exigent que je croyais.

J'imagine oui, alors tu te lève vraiment à 5 heure du matin ou c'est un mythe?

Non, c'est un fait, 5 heure du matin tous les jours.

Tu… as jamais pensé à faire l'école de pompiers? Ou même de policiers?

Non… Je crois que je n'avais pas les notes pour. Même si je n'ai jamais vraiment vérifié.

Tu devrais, tu aurais peut-être plus de chance d'avoir une belle vie. Ton père serait déjà fier de toi, le métier ne change rien quand tes parents t'ont voulu.

Quinn, tu devrais oublier ton père, il ne t'a pas donné de chance.

Oh, et comment je fais pour oublier l'homme qui m'a élevé, ou encore l'homme que j'ai regardé les yeux pleins de larmes lorsqu'il a tiré mes valises dehors? Alors non je ne peux pas oublier quelqu'un qui m'a apporté beaucoup et puis qui m'a retiré autant.

Pardonne-moi… je ne voyais pas les choses… comme ça.

C'est rien… je m'emporte facilement ces jours ci…

Tu veux aller marcher?

Si… si tu veux.

Nous marchons jusqu'au parc le plus près et m'explique qu'il songe déjà à quitter l'armée, mes idées lui ont donnés espoir. Avec sa formation, il pourrait facilement être policier et s'acheter une maison de banlieue. Il n'a plus de nouvelles de Rachel alors je lui en ai donné. Elle est désormais en couple avec Santana, qui elle a demandé à être mutée à l'université de New York pour terminer ses études en droit. Elle est encore au stage en entreprise. Rachel, elle, tante de se former un nom, elle réussit plutôt bien. Nous terminons la promenade dans un café, le froid se doit d'être contré par un café chaud et réconfortant. Puis, vient la question fatidique.

Et toi côté cœur?

Quoi répondre à ça quand on est célibataire depuis Mckinley parce qu'on attendait que quelqu'un se décide? Quoi dire quand on est même plus sûre d'avoir fait la bonne chose parce que c'est trop douloureux? On se tait, ou mieux, on ment.

J'ai pas trouvé encore l'homme de ma vie si c'est ce que tu veux savoir… Disons que j'ai l'embarras du choix en tant que cheerleader pour les Bulldogs.

J'imagine, déjà à Mckinley tu étais la fille la plus prisée…

Non. Tu sais que c'est faux.

Il ne répond pas, il sait que j'ai raison. Quand les garçons apprenaient à connaitre Rachel et moi, c'est Rachel qu'ils choisissaient.

Écoute, je sais que tu en veux à beaucoup de gens, seulement, n'en veux pas à Rachel, il faut que tu saches qu'elle est très bonne pour convaincre qu'elle ne ressent rien. Laisse-lui simplement de l'espace. Même si dans le passé je n'ai pas été objectif envers toi, je crois que tu peux la rendre plus heureuse que tout les gens avec qui elle est sortie. Tu dois lui montrer que tu es celle qu'il lui faut.

Il prend une pause après avoir lâché cette bombe, puis il poursuit.

Je dois y aller, mais pense-y sérieusement avant d'abandonner ce que tu as fait comme chemin avec Rachel. Montre lui la Quinn qui a choisit d'offrir sa propre fille à une étrangère pour son bien. Montre lui celle qui à fait tous les exercices possibles pour se lever au bal de finissants. Montre lui ton cœur de combattante, celui que tu cache tant par peur de te le faire écorcher.

Je reste là, la bouche béante. Ce garçon m'étonnera toujours, bon pas de la manière dont je l'imaginais, mais tout de même. Il a réussit à m'ébranler dans ma certitude. Ses théories sont bien, mais il oublie Santana dans tout ça…


End file.
